Hector Morris
Hector Morris was a recurring character during the third and fourth seasons of Clearwater. He went to rehab with Sophie and Lindsay and was known to be extremely shady. He was eventually arrested after it was revealed he was the hitman hired to kill Abby Ulmer. He was portrayed by Sean Faris. Character History Season 3 In Vampire Money (1), Sophie and Lindsay use Hector, who they met in rehab, with their plan in helping Ethan get Micah in trouble for all of his actions. They get Hector to beat up Ethan so the blame can be put on Micah. When Ethan meets with Hector, he is very nice and introduces himself. He apologizes for any pain or injuries he causes, but reassures him he won't do any major damage after Ethan asks him not to maim him. Ethan tells him to get it over with and Hector lets him know after, he's going to run and Ethan is going to call the cops after he's out of sight. Ethan says that he's got it, and unexpectedly, Hector punches Ethan right in the middle of the face and continues to beat him as he falls to the ground. Season 4 In Find You, Sophie is spying on Lindsay, who is ignoring her calls, and sees her by a dumpster talking to Hector. In Call Me When You're Sober, Sophie gets a call from Lindsay and answers it to hear her having a conversation with Hector about needles. This turns out to be an accidental butt dial and Lindsay quickly hangs up. In Bed of Lies, Sophie calls Hector and gets heroin needles from him for her scheme to reveal Lindsay as the one using drugs and not her, but Hector then goes behind Sophie's back and lets Lindsay know what she was doing. In Black Widow, Hector walks into the Hub and sees Zak scrubbing tables. Zak asks him what he's doing there, and Hector explains that he heard he's working there now and wanted to see how well he could whip up a coffee. Zak tells him that they both know that's a lie, so Hector says he has to collect from him somehow since it's the time of the month. Zak tells him they can't do that here since he cares about this job, but Hector tries to blackmail him by saying he'll just tell everyone what he knows. Zak relents and tells him to meet him in the alley in an hour during his break. Hector agrees, but tells him he wants to stop playing these games and leaves. Zak later pays Hector in the alley, which Zak's girlfriend, Wendy, witnesses, causing a fight between them. After Wendy storms off, Hector walks back up to Zak and tells him it's for the best since she shouldn't get caught up in this. It's later revealed he's paying Hector to pose as him for his undercover job at another high school so he can be in Clearwater with Wendy. In My Everything, Eric finds out Hector was the guy paid to kill his girlfriend, Abby, and enacts a plan along with Lana to get him locked up for it. After tracking him down, Eric approaches him and Hector asks if he's there to buy drugs. Eric tells him that he killed his girlfriend and Hector asks for proof. Eric admits he has none, but just wants to hear him say it. Hector admits it, but also says he got paid a lot for it. Eric says that doesn't excuse what he did, but Hector retorts that it doesn't have to. Eric asks if he even cares and Hector says he didn't even know her. After Hector calls her a bitch, Eric pulls out a knife and Lana comes over, since this was not a part of the plan. Hector asks if Eric is going to kill him and that he would love it if he did. He then taunts him as Lana tries to get him to put the knife away. Sirens are heard approaching and as Eric struggles with if he can kill him or not, Hector taunts him even more by putting the knife to his own throat and daring Eric to slice him. Eric and Lana finally run back to the car as the cops approach Hector and arrest him as Eric and Lana drive away. Appearances Trivia * He is one of the four characters to go to rehab. The other three are Sophie Clark, Lindsay Miller, and Jamie Stellar. * He is the second known murderer on the series. The first was Frank Osternero and the third is Peyton Valentine. * Although Lindsay originally said she met Hector in rehab, she later revealed they knew each other beforehand and were involved in illegal activity. * He is one of the nine characters to be arrested. The others are Devon Mather, Frank O'Brian, Bernard Kale, Abby Ulmer, Frank Fithe, Alexander Mansfield, Gregory Hooper, and Alicia Borden. Quotes * (to Ethan) "Nice to meet you, man." (First Line) * (to Eric) "Do it. Slice me. I dare you." (Final Line) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Up to Date Pages